Cleansing
by Grayson's Redoubt
Summary: Despite all efforts to keep the Infested problems under control, they keep infecting more and more. Tenno and their Warframes are a good way to ensure at least one ship doesn't make it to another infection site.


Feet touch the metal deckplates softly, lithe figure slipping in the shadows to cover. A galaxy spun in the mask, a petite female form outlined in the ambient light from the viewport. Her hands clutched a rifle, twin pistols holstered at her hips and swords appearing to simply… attach to the outer layers of her suit.

Head tilts as words fill the comm channel-the ship needs to be cleansed.

Whether by fire or by bullets was up to the Operator. To the Tenno. As the channel goes silent again, the Warframe straightens, standing still and seeming to strain for sound before bolting forward. A door slides open, and powerful legs propel the dark red and white 'Frame through.

Before the first infected-infested-creature can react, her swords are in hand, cleaving through flesh and bioarmor all the same. Frost glints on the edges, rapidly cooling, then freezing the blood that now coated the blades.

The Tenno wrinkled their nose. They left much of the physical combat to the Warframe itself-trusting that it knew better, but they acted as a guide, projected their powers through the link.

Twin blades rip through the chaos threatening to drag the petite 'Frame down, white trails following the movements of the swords. Creatures exploded, and the Tenno reaches through the link, commands a magnetic pulse. The Warframe's hand extends, a violent ripping motion back toward herself-and Infested threatening to bring the 'Frame down topple in her stead.

Musculature ripples beneath thick skin of muted reds laced white, and the Warframe goes airborne, if only for a moment as she rights herself, slamming down into the deckplating… right in the midst of the disoriented and recovering enemies. Without hesitation, she lunges forward, sweeping low to the metal, then as her feet come back, they plant solid down, propelling the frame upright.

Hands lift, the Tenno wrinkling their features to focus, pour their power into the Warframe.

On the derelict cruiser, the Warframe mimics the movement, raising her hands, only it is accompanied with a massive wave of energy. Enemies too close to the Warframe are caught in it, lifted into the air and crushed, like one would crumple an old note and discard it.

 _Catch your breath. So to speak._

The Tenno has a sense of humor. It doesn't bother the Warframe one bit. _I need no breath_.

Still, she is grateful for the chance to stop for a moment, recharge her shields-and wipe the disgusting matter off her swords before replacing them in their given locations.

The Warframe… the Mag, lifts her rifle from where she had slung it, running a quick hand down it to check the safety. Check to make sure that it had not gotten gummed up with the amount of biomatter flung around. Blood did not work well with her weapons (and she had to admit, her Tenno, her Operator, knew how to mod a weapon).

Then, and only then, does she step through the next door, rifle ready. She has to rely on sensors and her Tenno's guidance. A warning flare was the only thing she got before a four-legged _thing_ leapt upon her, clawing and snarling. The Warframe struck upward with the butt of her rifle repeatedly until she heard something crunch. Armored hands shove the writhing Infested off her chest, and rolling to her feet, she places a three round burst into its head.

The flash let her image the room, mapping out the inorganic shapes that were undoubtedly part of the ship, and the anomalies that were Infested.

 _There aren't that many left. I think._

 _Good to know_. If Mag had Tenno-like features, she would've flashed a predatory smile, but she did echo the sentiment back for the sheer amusement. The exasperated but content nonetheless feeling she always got back from her Tenno was, well… satisfying.

Careful burst rounds, coupled with sharp attention to the sensors and a swift intervention by her Tenno to bring her shields back up, and the Warframe strode to the breach in the ship. This was her ride off. Back to somewhere she'd always note as 'safe'.

Even discounting Ordis.

* * *

 **I haven't gotten to "The Second Dream" yet, but I have a vague idea of how I'd like the Tenno and their 'Frame to interact, since the Warframes seem at least somewhat sentient from the trailers, and they're working through a somatic link. It feels like it could be any kind of range between a master/slave dynamic to a partners in crime dynamic, honestly.**


End file.
